the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty, also known as Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty in Europe, is the second game in the Ratchet & Clank future saga. It was released primarily through the PlayStation Network with a physical copy of the game also being released in Australia, Asia, and Europe. A download code for the game has been included in all physical copies of Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus. Story The story takes place one year after the events of Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. Ratchet and Talwyn are looking for Captain Darkwater, who is said to be an expert on the Zoni. However, it is revealed that Darkwater is dead and the two are captured. They are put into a cannon by two pirates named Rusty Pete and Slag, who banish them to Hoolefar Island. Upon reaching the island and the main settlement, it is revealed that the supply beacon has been deactivated. Ratchet once again runs into the Smuggler and buys a Versabolt from him. This Versabolt allows Ratchet to repair the supply beacon and in return, the island's leader shows Ratchet the Obsidian Eye. The Obsidian Eye is the device that Darkwater used to make contact with the Zoni. However, Darkwater also removed the Eye's power source, the Fulcrum Star. Rusty Pete returns and says that Darkwater had a map that leads to the hiding place of the Star. When the group comes upon Darkwater's body, Ratchet and Talwyn are separated. Ratchet is forced to go to Darkwater's ship with Pete, who then turns on him. Pete resurrects Darkwater using Slag's head and a curse is unleashed that resurrects Darkwater's crew as well. Ratchet escapes back to the island he defends it from the pirate attack. Talwyn returns and they head to Darkwater's treasure cove with the help of the Smuggler. At the main vault, Ratchet falls into a trap and Slagwater and Pete appear. They capture both Talwyn and the Star before leaving Ratchet there. Escaping, Ratchet and the Smuggler head to the Azorean Sea. Ratchet manages to free Talwyn and the duo fight Slagwater. When he is defeated, they take the Star from him. Once they get back to the island, Ratchet activates the Eye. It is revealed that the Zoni have taken Clank to an alternate dimension, where he is malfunctioning and stuck in suspended animation. The Zoni have hired a doctor to fix him and it is revealed that the doctor in question is Doctor Nefarious. Upon seeing this, Ratchet and Talwyn set off the save Clank. At the end of the game, Pete is shown complaining to Slag's head. Reception The game has received positive reviews. Sony PSN Welcome Back Offer An intrusion of Sony's security forced them to take the PlayStation Network offline for three weeks. When it returned, Quest for Booty was one of the free games offered to players as part of a "welcome back" package. However, this game was only offered in Europe and Australia. Gallery 950926 111335 front.jpg|EU Cover 950926_122138_front.jpg|AUS Cover 950926_143374_front.jpg|AS Cover Category:PS3 Games Category:Other Games Category:Platform games